


she held the moon in her hands

by blueberryfortunes (blueberryfxrtunes)



Series: The Universe Spat Us Out [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne Has Issues, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I'm winging it, Magic, Multi, Multiverse, Not Canon Compliant, POV Third Person, Pining, Protective Bruce Wayne, Rebirth, Rule 63, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Short, Slow To Update, Social Anxiety, Team as Family, Time Travel, Timeline What Timeline, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, alternative universe, i make scrambled eggs out of the timeline, never read the comics, no beta we die like men, with the help of wikipedia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryfxrtunes/pseuds/blueberryfortunes
Summary: Staring out in front of her, she wondered if this was some kind of twisted joke. It had to be, otherwise, what else would it be?A niggling voice at the back of her mind attempted to speak up, but she slammed the door on it. The only other option would be too taxing. Her mind was already boggled as it was.Standing up from her crouched position, she wiped her dirty hands on the baby blue shorts.She'd make this life count, she promised.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: The Universe Spat Us Out [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572169
Comments: 118
Kudos: 207





	1. Chapter 1

Children were cruel.

Not an opinion, nor a way to comfort herself. But rather, a fact. Children were cruel but it was mostly due to the way they were brought up. It was either a close person who helped the cruelty grow or the environment that was shaping them.

Her body nearly hurled itself forward when she first noticed the tormenting. It was miniature, nothing to worry about.

(She was just far too sensitive)

After all, kids would mess around with others all the time. But she noticed how the group of kids stopped pointing at the lone kid sitting on the bench and instead, got up.

A worried whine escaped from her as she watched the way the supposed ‘leader’ of the group started pushing at the raven head’s shoulder. She took a step away from the tree she was hiding behind when the ‘leader’ grew more violent.

Even though she was twice as short as the shortest kid in their group, she could at least attempt to help the boy before it got worse.

A shove was executed that was far too powerful for the kid to resist and he toppled back. The brown paper bag in his hand slipped out of grip and fell onto the ground. Whatever was in it remained inside so even if he did pick it up, he’d still be able to eat it.

But just as that thought crossed her mind, Sam winced.

The bully smiled obnoxiously and with many exaggerated actions, stepped on the sandwich. She took a couple more steps closer to the boy, ready to pull him out of trouble if he needed it. She slinked between the shadows, hurrying up to put an end to the cruel bullying. But just as she was within a few feet within the group, the kid leaped off the ground and onto his bully.

The lackeys all let out a shout and jumped onto the innocent kid. Sam gasped loudly and huddled back. Picking him up, they pulled him onto the opposite end of the bench, getting closer to where Sam was hiding.

Her gasp went unnoticed, thankfully. Dirt flew around as the bullies scuffled with the other kid.

Her heartbeat harshly against her ribs when the bell finally let out a shrill sound. She watched the kids pull back like their strings were cut when they heard the bell ring.

“Don’t get too comfortable you clown,” the leader spat down at the curled up kid.

She noticed the way they all quickly patted themselves up. The sand on their clothes slipped off and they fixed each other’s askew ties.

Once they were presentable, they rushed back inside the building of their school. Sam noted the way the fact that none of the teachers that greeted them inside seemed to be aware of what they had just done. Nor the fact that they seemed to miss another student when they started the class. Peering through the window, Sam sighed out in relief when the teacher's attention was quickly consumed by the rest of the kids. And, not on the playground. Taking small steps closer to the person laying on the cold dirt, she wondered what she was doing. Even if she did help the kid, what if he told someone about her. Then she couldn’t sleep in the trees near the school anymore.

\- Though she only slept on the trees when she needed to recharge. But in any way, losing her sleeping place would be bad for her. After all, any other place was too risky. -

_I know I said I’d make this life count. But running away from the authorities is seriously not going to be worth anything if I reveal myself to this kid._

But it was too late to stop her actions. Because the bullied kid noticed her presence.

She noticed how his eyes flickered all over her face. How his gray eyes squinted in pain; the way he held his stomach as if to protect it.

His body tensed further when she came closer. Sam bent down and gently placed her hands in front of him. The heat of his hand could be felt from the tiny distance between hers.

His eyes flickered to her hands and his eyes hardened as he examined her. A few seconds passed before he stopped being so tense. His eyes never wavered from her but he didn’t stop her as she gently unfurled his tight fist. His whitened fist was slowly but surely getting color back in it. A couple of seconds passed as she assessed his injuries up close.

She nearly whined when she noticed nail marks on the back of his hand.

_He wouldn’t be happy with me pitying him._

So she didn’t. Instead, she pulled off her extremely light black backpack. Placing her hand inside it, she concentrated and imagined a couple of alcoholic swabs and some Band-Aids.

To her relief, it didn’t take as much time as it usually took when she summoned things so she got everything in tens of seconds.

Pulling out the swabs from their aluminum containers, she bit the inside of her cheek.

“It’s going to hurt,” she muttered.

The boy shrugged lightly, “Can’t hurt any more than it already does.”

Sam glanced up at his face and belatedly realized how cute he was. Cheeks gaining heat, she busied herself with helping him.

She threw the dirty swabs into the bin next to the bench and got ready to put the band-aids on his bleeding knuckles.

To her relief, and her annoyance, the band-aids conjured weren’t any kid band-aids. Instead, they seemed to be the perfect pharmacy ones.

(Dammit though! She really wanted to see his cute face with his pretty hands adorned in _any_ colorful band-aids.)

“You aren’t a student here, are you?”

Tensing up, Sam’s eyes flickered around, trying to find the best path she could use if she ever needed to run away.

“I am,” she lied. “We’re just not in the same class.”

The kid scowled at her, “You’re what? Six? Seven?”

_Actually four you asshole, but okay._

There must’ve been something on her face that stopped his scowl and instead, he looked away.

“I should get back,” he muttered. “The teacher’s gonna realize I’m missing.”

Sam hummed and moved back, letting the kid get up on his own. He patted the back of his black trousers, trying to get the dirty light stains of the sand out.

“Name’s Richard Grayson,” he hopefully peered at her face.

Sam looked straight at his face and gave him her most deadpanned look ever. But his adorable eyes made her crack.

“I’m Sam.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sam watched the way Richard pushed his head down and moved around the playground, trying to be invisible. This time, he had no paper bag with him. Sam let out a confused grunt and climbed out from under the bleachers where she had been waiting for him in.

“What happened,” she questioned the poor, unfortunate soul that hadn’t been paying attention to his surroundings.

At the sound of her voice, he let out a yelp and launched to his side in the world’s smoothest manner. His terrified wide eyes gazed at hers. Once he comprehended it was just Sam, he lowered his fists.

He let out a breath slowly before placing a hand over his heart.

“You could’ve killed me.”

“That only works if you’re old and I’m scary enough,” Sam rolled her eyes. “And I asked what happened.”

Richard squirmed and shrugged. His gaze fell to the floor.

“I couldn’t find my stuff,” he muttered. But he looked up and rushed on, “it’s alright though. I’m not that hungry!”

Sam pinched at her nose. After a few seconds of silent contemplating, she took a few steps back. She ignored the look of hurt crossing Richard’s face. Sam leaned down and pulled out her backpack from her hiding spot. Placing her hand in her relatively clean bag, she pulled out the wrapped sandwich she was planning to have for dinner.

“Take it,” she handed it over. Food was one of the hardest and most taxing items to conjure up. And most times, she never had enough juice in her body to generate substance for herself. Which meant she had to slink around and do her best to not get caught as she stole food.

She loved food but she could always give it away. Especially when there was a kid who hadn’t gotten the chance to eat yet.

Richard recoiled from the food like he was afraid it would attack him in any second.

She waved it in front of him, “I’m serious! I hate tomatoes. I’ll just throw it away if you don’t take it.”

“You shouldn’t throw away food,” Richard gasped. His face scrunched up and he snatched the sandwich up. “That’s bad.”

_Oh, how nice to be able to manipulate children._

Internally crackling, Sam just gave him a humorless smile.

“Tomatoes are evil,” she solemnly said. Her wide eyes and nodding seemed to freak Richard out but he got over it.

“Mom says tomatoes help you.”

“They’re evil!”

“Food can’t be evil!”

“But tomatoes are,” Sam whined. “Why are you so annoying? Tomatoes are disgusting.”

“You’re disgusting,” just as the words left his mouth, he slapped one hand over his mouth. “That’s – no! That’s not what I meant!”

Sam’s mouth dropped as she watched him scramble around for words. The need to start laughing felt far too much for her to control so she let out a humoristic scoff.

“- I don’t think you’re annoying! You – I-,” he let out a dying whale moan.

At the sound of his desperation, Sam burst out into giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing these short chapters tbh. They're such a change-up from the constant self-pressure of having to write up 4,000 words per chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick Grayson being the cannon-typical protective brother whilst being awkward as hell

“You know, you could always come with me?”

Sam looked away from Richard’s earnest face. She had decided to hang around the time of his school being let out.

“My parents will be alright. And they can help you,” he continued on. “You don’t have to hide around the streets.”

Sam glared at him, sweat dripping from her forehead. They maneuvered away from the slowpokes on the sidewalk. The group of people in front of them came to a stop by the traffic signal.

Dick and Sam just continued walking around the block. Dick had already wasted a lot of time when he attempted to catch up Sam everything that happened the past couple of days. So now they had to practically sprint down the streets to have him back before it was dark.

“It’s super sunny today, and my mom can make some lemonade. You can stay in the shade where it isn’t as hot. And you can take a shower.”

“Are you saying I smell,” Sam snapped.

Dick’s eyes popped again and he shook his head with panic.

“I’m just saying you shouldn’t be alone – not that it’s any of my business – I mean, I – Uhm, help?”

His cute nose scrunched up and let out a pitiful whine.

“I’m not this bad at talking,” Dick promised. His reddened cheeks hid behind his hands.

“Yes you are,” Sam rolled her eyes, “you, dear sir, are a mumbling idiot.”

Dick opened his mouth to contradict her, but another glare from Sam, he shut it with an audible snap. They stopped by the other traffic signal, just seconds away from it turning green for them to trek down the sloping-upwards street.

Sam sighed, “You shouldn’t worry about me. It wouldn’t do you any good.”

Dick stared at her with his mouth open, coming to a stop. Sam didn’t notice his reaction and when she realized he wasn’t by her side anymore, she turned around. His eyes were shut and he tipped his head back. Dick let out a deep breath before shaking his head.

He straightened his spine and strolled past Sam.

Sam stared at the spot he had stopped at, a peculiar look on her face. She rubbed her eyes before turning back and keeping her fast pace to keep up with his long legs.

The rest of their walk to the place near where he was staying was spent in silence with the exceptions of their tired pants.

Sam made sure to not let her eyes wander over to him. Considering the fact that he hadn’t stopped giving her the sad, tired eyes all the way to their destination.

The sun’s position in the sky shifted carefully and the afternoon bled into an early evening. The sunlight that had bathed them in heat disappeared and left behind chilly breezes.

When they finally parted ways, she ignored the way Dick’s troubled eyes trailed her body disappearing into the crowds around them.

Decking into an empty alley, Sam slipped around the very dark path until she ended up in front of a dead end. Standing with her back facing the dead end, her eyes snapped shut and she concentrated on tomorrow. Her eyebrows trembled under pressure before the beginning wisps of the portal opened. The wisps grew larger until they were enough to form a light green misty circle for her to pass through.

Her body disappeared into the circle before she immerged through the other side. The only difference that was there, was the position of the sun.

Letting out a sigh, Sam slipped out of the alley and made her way back to the school just as the sun started rising.

 _Dick Grayson, you’ll be the death of me,_ Sam thought to herself with a whimsical smile. _And I’m sorry that I cause concern to you. But you’re the greatest friend I could possibly have at this moment. So you’ll have to just bear the fact I have no home if we were to still be friends._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uni makes me cry


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is up with the new comics??

No one notices her hunched over the seemingly unimportant area in an unoccupied field.

(She doesn’t know whether she’s relieved or tired of it all.

 _What is wrong with this world? Why can’t everything be like_ before _?_ )

Her relentless gaze practically glares in holes in the grass spot.

( _That’s where he ends up._ )

The early morning bleeds into the afternoon, but her muscles stay locked in their position. Had it not been for the hyperventilating motion of her chest, Sam would have made the perfect statue.

( _It’s not – he’s innocent._ )

Her hands shoot out in front of her as she sags outwards. Dirt accumulates beneath her nails.

( _What if I can’t stop it from happening?_ )

Sam hunches inwards. Her mouth opens in a silent cry but it just makes her palpitate in dread.

( _How the fuck do I stop a zombie apocalypse?_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Death as a cat or as a dog/wolf hybrid is better?  
> Cat: a black Russian blue cat or an American bobtail  
> Dog: the Alaskan Noble Companion Dog or a simple purebred black husky  
> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first actual ripple effect

Sam ripped through time like it was wet tissue.

_Where are you, Dick?_

She re-winded again and again, trying to find out why he was missing from their meeting point. Sure, he had stopped going to classes because his family was getting ready for their shows. But he was never late to anything he promised to.

Rushing through the empty rooftops, Sam re-winded yet another hour until she could arrive at the time they had last parted ways.

Wiping at the blood dripping out of her nose, she accidentally smeared it across her lower face. Her lungs burned for some air but she didn’t pause her actions. Something was really wrong. And it had to do with Dick. Her feet slipped as she scampered down a ladder.

She finally got to the last time they parted paths. Huddling behind the trash can, she shivered tremendously.

Sam noticed how Dick waited for her to disappear in the crowds like always. Only this time, instead of moving in the direction of his place, he went in the opposite direction. She shot a confused glance at the sky.

_He has to go now. Isn’t it time for him to start practicing for tonight’s show?_

But when her own brain failed to come up with the reason he wasn’t heading home, she picked herself off the floor.

_Guess we’ll be following him._

Slipping in between people, she took great care when she followed him. She watched how he took a couple of turns that ended up with them in front of the jewelry store in Gotham.

_What is he doing here?_

Sam slipped into an alley next to the store. A towering dirty box lay discarded by the beginning of the alley, nearly making her collide with it. Gagging at the smell coming from the box, she kicked it to the side She took a few steps inwards and noted a window. She _had_ to understand why Dick was acting so weird.

But her height was too short for her to be able to peak through the window. Sam shot a horrified look at the box.

 _Please let this be worth it,_ she used her thumbs to push the discarded box under the window. She diligently climbed onto the box that was at most twice her size.

The added height aided her in finally being able to see into the shop. With a sigh, she started examining the near-empty store. Her breath fogged up the window as her face was nearly pressed against its dirty surface.

_Where’d he dis – there he is!_

Mouth dropping open, she huffed and focused on him. The view she had shown him as he handed over the money he had clutched by his heart.

The store employee took the money and handed over a shopping bag. Sam closed her open mouth and watched onwards.

Dick waved at the employee and made his way to the entrance. Sam let out a squeak. Her position next to the alley would easily be found by him. Anyone could see her if they passed the alley!

Sam scrambled back but the box she had climbed on wasn’t as sturdy as she had imagined. Her ballet shoes slipped over the edge of the box and she was sent tumbling off the end. She let out a wretched gasp and shut her eyes in fear. She’d be caught for sure because of the sound of her falling on the floor.

But right as her body came a foot above the floor, the green mist appeared and she was engulfed by it.

Her body collided on the floor with a loud smack and she let out a sob. Her eyes slowly opened up. Instead of the late evening, it was afternoon again. Her wrist ached fiercely.

Sam gingerly got up from the floor. She whimpered and placed her hand near her heart.

Peeking out of the alley, Sam noticed no one was looking at her and she slipped into the moving crowds.

Her back let out a crack when she pulled up to a stop in front of a seven-eleven store. She let out a shudder and picked up the newspaper to read the date.

_No, no! It can’t be 14 th again!_

Throwing the newspaper back on its pile, she grounded her teeth together. She’d go back and try again.

Sam’s stomach growled when she smelt the delicious scent of freshly baked bread. Her eyes flickered around to find the deli store it was coming from. She took a hesitant step towards it but came to a stop when she remembered the date on the paper. Wrapping her injured wrist around her midsection, she made her way away from the food. She had to get out of the open. She shivered and slipped back in a deserted alley.

Concentrating, she focused on rewinding time. Minutes ticked by but she stood there, trembling with force trying to push through time. She let out a gasp and tipped forward.

 _Please don’t fail me now! Just help me!_ She cried out.

But to her horror, nothing seemed to happen. Sam pushed through her pain and fatigue and kept pushing on.

_Please don’t go away…_

Tens of minutes passed by since she finally got out of the now damp and cold alley. Her body trembled when the cold breeze assaulted her through her thin shirt. She limped away and made her place back to the school where she could break in and clean up.

Stopping quickly by one of the trashcans, she picked up a discarded newspaper. Shoving it into her bag, she rushed back to get back to the school where she’d at least get some warm water to shower with.

It was only hours later when she emerged out of the school, fresh and clean, that she pulled out the newspaper.

Wrapping herself up in the conjured blanket, she leaned against the roof’s door. Her wet hair dripped all over the thicker clothes she summoned but she didn’t mind it. Flickering through the paper, she tried to look for any empty plots she could hide in. But just as she pulled out the Entertainment section, she paused with a deathly chill.

There, at the top of the paper was the picture of Dick and his parents.

‘The ‘Flying Graysons’’ Leap to Death‘

With an anguished cry, Sam threw the paper away from her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She has brains but, needs the brawn.

Sam punched the bag in front of her again. Her arms ached furiously but she pushed past the pain. Sweat dripped the side of her face but she made no action to wipe it away. Instead, she focused on the punching bag again.

 _Eight, Nine, Ten,_ she counted the punches. Pulling away from the bag, she leaned back and kicked at the swinging bag. Three kicks per side and then she did twenty squats.

Her abilities were only as strong as her body was. And she was going to do all she could to save Dick from dying this time around.

She stopped and sagged against the black bag. The cool leather tickled at her flushed skin, causing goosebumps to appear.

Sam sighed and pulled away once she felt stable enough on her feet. She peeled off one of her boxing gloves off with her teeth and leaned down to grab the metallic water bottle she had so she could gulp down the much-needed water.

Taking a quick glance at the clock adorned on the wall in front of her, she huffed and waved her finger in a circle. This time around, no green mist emerged. But all the same, shifted time back three hours and she restarted her training.

_Dick, just hang in there for a little while longer._

-

Huddled in her jacket, she maneuvered into the circus group’s dressing room. Sam pulled herself into the shadows and concentrated on finding Dick. Her hands tensed up and she gently willed herself to get closer to Dick. Her eyes fluttered shut and she tipped back.

A shout pulled her out of her trance. Eyes snapping open, she belatedly noticed that she wasn’t in the dressing room anymore and instead, a bathroom.

The picture in front of her made her breath whoosh out of her lungs.

“Dick,” she called out, afraid it might be a hallucination.

The boy in question stared at her in shock, “Sam?”

Tears gathering up in her eyes, she threw herself at him.

“You’re alive,” she sobbed out. Her breath hitched as he tightened his arms around her.

 _He’s alive, he’s alive,_ repeated in her head over and over again.

“Sam? What’s going on,” Dick questioned after he gently peeled her off of him. “How’d you get in here? What was that mist you appeared out of? _Why do you look so different?”_

Wiping away the tears, Sam sniffled and shrugged.

“It’s a long story.”

“I have time,” Dick shook his head, “our act doesn’t start until later.”

Sam felt her smile leave her face and she took a step closer to Dick.

“What I’m going to tell you is going to sound insane but I need you to promise me not to disturb me until I finish it all.”

Dick looked around the bathroom they were both and with a hesitant nod, he spoke.

“We can talk on the bus.”

Sam let out a deep breath and stepped to the side so Dick could direct them where to go. To her surprise, not many people were in the dressing room so they managed to leave the place undetected, which was to their advantage. After all, what she was about to dump on Dick was going to lead to him most probably having a melt-down or some kind of loud argument.

Dick opened up the door and ushered her inside. He shoved aside some shirts on the seats and motioned for her to sit. Which she did.

“So,” he dragged out, looking awfully confused. Sam gave him a weak smile and looked down at her clasped hands.

“Just…wait until I finish,” she begged.

At the look he gave her, Sam shakily let out a breath and wet her lips. Her voice cracked when she started to speak but she didn’t let it stop her.

She began at the beginning; at how she could summon things, at how she could change time and how she came back for him. Her gaze never lifted from her hands and she didn’t pause for one moment. She mentioned how he’d gone missing, how she found the newspaper and how she realized he had died. At that remark, he let out a quiet ‘what’. But Sam went on.

She recalled finding out how to train herself to go back in time to save him. How she turned back time so much it added up to an equivalent of three years. She also pointed out that she tried. And that every time she came back, somehow they still died. This was going to be her last attempt.

“-the only way you survive is if you don’t perform,” she pleaded.

Dick leaned back in his seat, his eyes wide open.

Sam tugged at her brown hair and anxiously chewed on her lips.

“I can’t leave my parents,” Dick exclaimed after a few moments. “If I was meant to die, you should’ve let me!”

Sam flinched backward and shook her head, “But that’s the thing! You shouldn’t have died in the first place! You meeting me killed you!”

Dick let out a scoff.

“Don’t ever, ever say that,” he leaned forward. “If I die because I met you, it’s fine! With you, at least it felt like I wasn’t alone!”

“I killed you,” Sam keened with a heartbreaking look on her face.

“No, you didn’t.”

_But I did! You were never supposed to get hurt in the first place. The only difference between this reality and canon was me meeting you._

Oblivious to the thoughts racing through Sam’s head, Dick rose from his place and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, “Thank you for being a friend.”

-

When she got back to the 14th, Sam picked up a paper and opened up the Entertainment section. There, at the top, remained the picture of the Graysons.

Sam let out a drained sigh and rubbed her eyes painfully. She had failed yet again. She got ready to fold the paper and place it down until the moment she saw the title.

‘Lone Son Alive after Parent’s Death’

With a shuttered breath, Sam closed her eyes and tipped her head back so no one could notice the tears streaming out.

_Thank you, Dick._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With great responsibility, comes the great need for yummy food and sleep. More sleep than food tho

The first time Sam had figured out she could conjure up food had been quite a strange experience for her. It had been a cool morning when she had stumbled across a bakery that smelt heavenly. Through the clear glass, she could make out adorable ‘Zumbo’ worthy deserts. There were so many things inside with such beautiful and intricate designs, her brain just shut down. She focused on one clear glass cooler, the one closest to the door.

One entire row contained elegant but completely adorable chocolate frosted cupcakes. On top of the dark-colored frosting was a golden done, looking as it had been made out of caramel webs. From her place, Sam spotted something hidden beneath the dome but couldn’t make out what it was exactly. The second row contained a large stack of thick, fluffy pancakes that were garnished with vivid berries (Sam noticed some blackberries, strawberries, and bananas on the top and nearly drooled). The last row contained a miniature dome of crème patisseries sitting on top of a rough ( _were those nuts?_ ) chocolate disc.

A quick glance at the blackboard hanging up behind the cashier stopped her in her tracks. Sam reached into her fanny pack and pulled out a relatively clean single dollar bill and snatched up the coins in her bag. It took some time, but she managed to count the coins down and got the amount she needed for a cupcake.

She slipped inside, as quietly and non-worryingly as possible, and spent three dollars on one cupcake. She kept her eyes on the ground or on the cupcake itself so she wouldn’t be able to tempt herself if she looked around and saw something else she would like.

Her brain was yelling at her not to make the purchase. But she couldn’t help herself. She just had to buy something, even if it was the cheapest item in the shop. So she made the transaction and carried out the little box containing the cupcake from the shop.

The chocolate frosting had just melted in her mouth. Its sweetness was gently balanced by the saltiness of the broken pretzels garnished on top. The cupcake itself tasted all the better. It was moist, soft and the so light that Sam didn’t even feel herself absolutely consume it.

Huddled over the book she had liberated from the unknowing bookstore keeper, Sam devoured the chocolaty goodness. The refreshing breeze gently pushed her open hair against her.

She bought up the empty hand to her mouth, and after biting into thin air, she realized what happened.

She had finished it all.

Days went by but her craving for the shop items did not end. But Sam knew she had to control spending the money she had gathered by scourging through the bins.

It had been a very tough night that she had been made aware of an extension of her abilities (and its limits).

Sam was cold, sick, and hungry. The murky skies of Gotham had decided to rain upon her while she was too far out to hide under any shelter to protect her. And she hadn’t found any loose cash in the junkyard. Which meant she hadn’t eaten since dawn.

Pressed against the drywall under the leaky roof of an unfinished building, Sam broke down. Her stomach hurt her terribly ferocious. Whilst tears running down her cheeks, Sam leaned back and dreamt of the food. She recalled the memorable cupcake and the thick, fluffy pancakes she had seen and the tower of the crème patisseries.

Sam imagined the types of sandwiches the shop would sell. Probably home-made bread that was soft and fluffy. The type you could have for lunch; nothing else but bread. And the lettuce and any other vegetable would have probably been super fresh and crispy; miles ahead of any vegetable she had managed to snatch up from grocery shops.

Her stomach growled loudly and she opened her eyes only to pause in shock. Surrounding her slumped position, lay all the sandwiches she could possibly ever wish for. Their visuals were the exact same as the ones she had been thinking about a few seconds ago.

Her hands trembled as they picked up one sandwich. The first bite she took had her mouth drool at the immaculate flavor bursting in her mouth. Within minutes, the first sandwich* was done. So she picked up another, and another. She ate all the sandwiches she could possibly consume without getting sick.

By the time she finished eating and gathered up all the remaining sandwiches, Sam dozed off to deep sleep.

It felt completely normal when she woke up to what she thought was the next day. But when she snagged a newspaper, Sam was reminded of how peculiar she truly was. For, the paper read it was the 9th rather than the 6th it should’ve been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't handle this chapter. I really dislike the way I wrote it but I can't fix it for some wild reason - I tried like ten times already and each edit makes me dislike it more and more
> 
> (P.S. I've been reworking on a Hannibal fic that I wrote eons ago. Might post it)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way to world domination is by planting herself in everyone's hearts.

“Wanna bet,” Sam growled.

Dick folded his arms and rose his eyebrows, “You’ll lose.”

Scoffing quietly, Sam kicked off from where she had been leaning against the wall. This boy was so infuriating!

“I can just rewind time before Superman could even start the fight and I’ll probably poison him if he had attempted to hurt me before!”

“So you’ll become a villain,” Dick deadpanned.

“I’ll be protecting myself,” she argued. “Why is it that Superman can beat up and capture people but if I even think about it, I’m a ‘villain’?”

Dick gave her a wry grin. But his grin faded off pretty quickly and he pursed his lips together.

Sam muttered ‘typical’ to herself and pushed his shoulder. He let her shove him and fell onto the bed.

“Sorry,” he offered up. But Sam didn’t pay him any attention and started pacing instead. Her strange white shoes accidentally squeaked against the wooden floor.

(She had mentioned they were from the year 2019 and were the prettiest Adidas shoes she’ll ever own. Whatever that meant.)

He pushed his upper body up with his elbows.

“What’re you thinking about,” he asked warningly. He sat up again when she didn’t answer him. “Hey! Don’t tell me you-.”

Dick’s words pulled to a stop when Sam halted her movements at once. She faced him and smiled mischievously.

Dick’s stomach dropped and he bolted towards her but she already twirled her pointer finger in a circle and just pulled out of Dick’s bedroom. A sole second later, she popped back inside the room. This time, she had a pretty flower crown. Its white, pink, red and purple colors -he had no idea what kind of flowers they were– were adorned on her head. The hairdo she had been in was completely changed as well; her open hair was now in a complicated, symmetrical braid.

Dick let out a scandalized gasp, his hand still outstretched. He lowered his hand. His wide eyes took her changed appearance in and after a moment, he noticed that Sam was grinning.

“Sam?”

She faced him and let out a cute laugh. He noticed she had tears gathering in her eyes and she shook her head.

“Superman braided my hair and made me a flower crown!”

Whenever Sam told this story to anyone years later, Dick would always vehemently deny ever fainting once he had comprehended what she had said. The bump on his head had just been because he had tripped over the ridiculously expensive rug Bruce had placed in his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys think Bruce was a good parent? I keep going back and forth and idk.
> 
> Also, would it be terrible if I released my new fic right now? I have three chapters written (a prequel and two chapters) or should I wait until I have more chapters?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard has sweet blood and is vulnerable to blood suckers

Sam skipped down the hall as inconspicuously as a kid in Gotham could. Which was a-fucking-lot. She glanced at the watch on her wrist and breathed out shakily. All she had to do was pull the fire alarm - pull the fire alarm before the actual fire started. And that would give enough time for Mr. Jones and his two-month-old baby, Oliver, to leave the building.

Sam slipped through the ajar door.

The fire had started somewhere between ten-twenty and ten-thirty. The fire alarm had been triggered by the neighbor at ten-twenty-six.

Sam couldn’t stop the chemical fire. She had no motive to slip inside some prison escapee’s room and get his attention.

Sam counted down the seconds and pulled down the red ledge. Immediately, a shrill sound resonated through the hall. Sam joined a group of people that were leaving the building. She turned the hoodie inside out and flipped the cover over her head as she waited outside.

Gotham wasn’t silent at night, so the sound of several alarms just melted into the atmosphere.

A moment passed before the fire spread across the floor it was at. The flames licked the apartments above them and she watched with bated breath as Mr. Jones stumbled out with Oliver.

Sam moved away from the building and climbed a bench to count the number of people.

_Twenty-three residents and twenty-three heads. Except for the psycho of course._

The alarm of the firefighter’s truck got louder. The truck stopped over the side and the firefighters ran down from inside and from above.

They took in the scene and the manager walked over to them.

Confident that the issue was taken care of, Sam turned around and walked away.

“Peter Luis,” she called out to the bat-shaped shadow watching her. He turned around, his cape swishing around in the night.

“Thanks,” Dick silently said before following his mentor.

Sam noticed his pale legs in the dim lighting of the street lamp and she sighed.

She had forgotten to give him mosquito repellent lotion again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her powers keep malfunctioning and she has no idea why

Staring in front of her, Sam wondered what the hell had happened to cause such an event.

“Did you just try to throw him off the cliff,” she screeched. The injured boy ( _he was so young, tooyoungwhatwasgoingon_ ) gaped at her in horror. The blood dripping from the cut on his upper check smeared against the cloak he had on when he tried to move towards her.

The perp shifted only when he/they felt the kid move.

“Now who are you,” they growled. The deep, hateful voice knocked out the air in her lungs.

_It’s a guy._

His metallic red-hood gleamed under the fluorescent lights. She took a step backward when he reached for the guns strapped to his thighs.

She noticed how the other party leaned up painfully, placing his weight on the elbow he had propped up.

Sam’s hands trembled as she tried to reverse time but it wouldn’t happen.

_C’mon, c’mon, c’mon!_

“Leave her alone,” the person in the middle spoke desperately.

As it would be in any situation with a hyper person being told no, the red-hooded psycho reacted. And boy, it was a terrible reaction.

He strolled towards her, knocking the leaning guy back down with a powerfully harsh kick onto the midsection.

Sam’s breathing seemed to have stopped working. She stumbled back.

_No, no no! What the fuck is happening right now?! Someone help me!!_

“Stay away,” her voice cracked at the gaining male.

She sobbed in terror just as the hooded man reached her. A feeling of being sucked into a tube spread over her body within a split second, and the next thing she knew was that she was back in the bathroom at Subways.

Tears streamed down her face; her heartfelt numb and her breathing impossible.

_What the fuck is happening to me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there's a legit reason for this hella short-angst ridden chapter other than for my personal amusement  
>  -  
>  _Stan Stray Kids_  
>  \-   
> My uni reopened so if I don't update after a while, it means I'm buried under medical texts


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is lonely when you're seven, living on the streets and have superpowers.

The coffee was lukewarm as Sam sipped at it. The near-empty park gave off very massive ‘Stephen King’ vibes. The daylight was disappearing pretty fast. Just like she had assumed it would.

Sam shivered and got up. The dry grass crunched under her feet as she crossed the park to get to the entrance. She had to fight down the burning feeling in her eyes. But as her speed increased, the feeling of loneliness just got stronger.

Sam felt it take hold of her heart, its cold touch turning her into an empty body – a zombie. She had developed a dependency on needing warm hands and happy smiles to greet her.

As Sam walked down the path back to The Wayne Manor, she took in the stab of wind silently. An old lamppost creaked dangerously with the assault of the wind yet Sam didn’t speed up from beneath it.

Sam took in the towering buildings, their shadows long and bitter. Despite the wind howling in her ear, she never felt so alone before.

Sam’s legs throbbed with exhaustion. She had opted to walk across the entire city of Gotham rather than use her powers since the day had begun. And now she was regretting it.

The tall gates of the Manor slowly appeared over on the top of the slope she was climbing. Sam sighed and crouched lowly. She closed her eyes and focused on her heartbeat.

_One, two, three!_

Sam’s existence warped out from the empty place and into Dick’s room.

She stared at the empty room quietly. A burning pit formed in her stomach. Her shoulder’s dropped.

She wrapped an arm around her stomach and turned back, leaving the room with her powers.

This time, she didn’t go back to the concrete road she came from. The bridge she appeared on was the one she knew as the one between Gotham and Metropolis.

Sam tucked one leg under her thigh while the other leg let gravity pull it down as she sat on the edge of the bridge’s arch.

She had waited for Dick for over five hours. He had been so busy with Bruce and his training that he was almost always late for their meetups. But this was the first time he never showed up.

Sam had waited for the regular two hours, and after that, she had just begun to hope that he’d appear at the entrance of the park. But he hadn’t. And he wasn’t in his room either.

It shouldn’t have hurt her that much. Sam knew he’d start his work as Robin and would barely have time for her. That didn’t stop her from dreaming that he wouldn’t, though.

Sam rested her head on the metal rod next to her head.

Bruce was his family. And after him, his team. He never, or barely had, any friends other than that. So why did Sam think she’d be an exception?

She tilted her head so she could watch the evening sky of Metropolis. Should she?

Sam shifted her eyes down to the water. It would be a temptation to wonder past Gotham. If she ever moved, she could help others. Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Arrow, Shazam, Aquaman…

But there was always Dick, Jason, Tim, Stephanie, Damien, Barbara, and even Cassandra.

Sam bit the inside of her cheek. Maybe she should give it up. After all, she had messed up so much already with Dick.

“Hey.”

Sam flinched and jumped backward. Her eyes widened and her heart raced as she found herself free falling. Warm arms grabbed her gently mid-fall.

Sam shoved her face in Clark’s chest. He drifted back to the place she was sitting and he took a seat carefully. He rubbed circles in her back as she trembled.

“Sorry,” he said.

Sam pulled away after a moment of trying to get her heartbeat to stop drumming out of her chest. She cleared her throat and shot him a shaky smile. She scooted away from his lap.

“Whatcha doing here?”

“You were on a bridge,” he frowned, “and you were looking like you were going to jump.”

“No-no…I was just…” Sam stammered. She was fine so how dare he assume otherwise. As soon as that burst of anger came, it was gone. And she felt so tired. She shrugged helplessly and pulled at her cuticles.

"Sam?"

She was just so tired. And Clark was a really good listener.

“Can I tell you something?”

Clark’s face softened. He ruffled Sam’s hair, messing up the order she had forced them into.

Sam stared at him, waiting for a verbal confirmation.

“What’s going on,” he asked with a reassuring smile. His whitened canines peeked behind his lips.

“Do you…ever feel like,” Sam trailed off. “I don’t know what I’m doing. I help people in the way I can try. But other times I feel so useless. The one friend who knows about what I can do and how I deal with it is so busy. And that’s fine! Because he needs time to do better. But it just feels like…with all the time I have…I don’t have any left.

And I’m tired. I just want to be a kid who doesn’t have any powers,” she cried out, throwing her hands up in the air. “It sucks having to wake up every day to hustle and worry for every god damn second. What if I do something and I mess it up again? What if my powers fail again? What do I do when I’ve done everything and I’m still alone at the end?”

“And this is all because your friend is busy?”

“No! I don’t know! I’m just so tired of having to worry about every decision I make. I just want to do something other than wake up, exercise, scour for food for the day, and try to make money through odd jobs. Do you know how little you get paid when you’re a seven-year-old? I’m going to get to a legal age and then be able to afford _something!_ And I can’t leave Gotham because if I leave then shitty things are going to happen and I’m the only one who can stop them from happening!”

Clark nodded thoughtfully, but it was unlike the fake ones she’d seen people do when they pretended to listen. His blue eyes flickered up to the sky and he breathed out, long and deep.

“The road we end up is a lonely one. But that doesn’t mean you have to deal with it alone,” he laid his palms out in his lap. “You’re just a child. And you shouldn’t hold all of Gotham’s issues on your shoulders – alone or otherwise.”

“But sometimes, when you have the power to do something, and you choose not to use it. And then bad things happen, they happen because of you.”

“Who told you that crap,” Clark asked. He shook his head as though he couldn’t believe what he heard.

Sam shrugged. Her ears burnt red and she averted her eyes.

“Uh…Spider-man.”

“And he’s someone you met in the future?”

“Kinda.”

Clark sighed and lowered his shoulders.

“Kiddo, there used to be a time when I used to ask ‘Why me? Why am I so different from them?’ Now I know that with my powers I can help make a difference. And hopefully, with that effort, someone can get to go home to their family. And yes, with great power comes great responsibility. But that’s should only mean that you use those powers to help you, not let them burden you. You _shouldn’t_ have to deal with this now. There’s plenty of people to help out before you get of a more stable background to even think about these issues.

You’re a great kid. But you’re just a kid.”

Sam clenched her jaw but her tears kept building up.

“But I don’t know how to deal with it otherwise,” her voice was choked up and thick. “What do I do in the meantime?”

“You train. You be a kid. It’s as simple as that,” Clark said softly as he pulled Sam into a hug. “You’re not alone. No matter how much you feel like it.”

Sam melted in his arms and she let out a shaky breath. He held her for a while and spoke up only when the sky had completely darkened.

“Now, how about we get something to eat? My treat.”

Sam nodded against his shoulder, “Can we get some pie after?”

Clark grinned and got up, his hand dwarfed her head as he flew them back to Metropolis.

“That’s a great idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed majors from medicine to law and I'm _d e a d_  
>  On another note, how far can I push this father-figure relationship before it becomes weird?  
>  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯   
> Plus, fun fact, superman's comics had the 'With great power comes great responsibility' long before the spiderman's one.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman may be the MVP but Clark Kent is just as important

Sam copied Clark’s form. Her hands trembled as she held the blade in her hands.

“Now, we don’t want to damage the body, so our cuts need to be very clean and sharp.”

A chill blew through Sam’s body, giving off a bad feeling. She stared down at the clean garbage bags lining the counter.

“I can’t do this,” she whimpered.

Clark smiled reassuringly at her. But Sam noticed the laughter he was trying to smother.

“This isn’t funny!”

“I didn’t say anything,” he put his hands up. A few seconds later, he succumbed to his chuckles that came from the absolutely terrified look on Sam’s face.

“Clark,” Sam dragged.

“You were the one who wanted to help with cutting the fish.”

“Yeah, but who knew they bleed this much?”

Clark shook his head and took the knife from her hands.

“You can go unpack the other stuff in the meantime.”

Sam let out a sigh of relief, shrugged off the apron, hung it up on the doorknob, and nearly ran out of the kitchen.

When Clark had said he’d help her out, she had assumed that it was like the instances where adults said things as a formality but didn’t mean it. But three days later, when he appeared at her hideout with a key, Sam realized he had been serious.

Clark had worked on several extra pieces giving him enough to pay for an apartment in Gotham. The apartment wasn’t much. But it was miles ahead of Sam living in the streets or her crashing at Dick’s room in the Manor.

There was a kitchen that Clark spent two paychecks filling up with food. There was a living room that Clark had set up a bed in, it was spacious and had an old mattress he didn’t use anymore. Best of all, there was a bathroom she could use. And it had hot water!

As Sam took out the clothes from the duffle bag, she felt her throat close up.

“You okay,” Clark called out from the kitchen.

“Yeah,” she said, with her heart in her throat.

Sam resumed setting out the clothes in the drawer next to the bed. Once done, Sam fixed the sheets on the bed. She set the empty boxes to the side before going back to the kitchen.

Clark was pulling out the dishes from the cupboards when Sam hugged him.

He gently squeezed her shoulder.

He stayed in his place until Sam pulled away.

“C’mon.”

He led her to the living room and pulled the tea table in front of the bed. He set the dishes on it.

“Ma gave something else,” he said, rummaging through his jacket.

He pulled out a rectangular item wrapped in brown paper.

Sam’s hands trembled as she took it from him. She glanced back at him. Clark nodded to the package and she carefully unwrapped the gift.

It was a color set.

Sam touched the red cover as though she was afraid it would all just be an illusion. Sam swallowed and blinked rapidly.

“Jimmy had a present for you too,” he handed her a sketchbook. “He told me to tell you that he’d wait for your comics to hit the store.”

Sam’s mouth trembled and she flung herself at Clark. He held her as she was overwhelmed for the second time today.

In the kitchen, the steamer dinged. Within seconds, Clark’s stomach let out a loud growl.

Sam pulled away and laughed, her eyes still wet but her heart light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why aren't there a lot of Bruce/OC or Bruce/Reader fics? I need some Bruce loving  
> (And I've exhausted every other pairing to the point I could recite lines from those fics ;-; )


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One of the 'Do I like Bruce because he gave my best friend a home or do I hate him for taking him away from me?'  
> -  
> Alternatively: Children must be children - they gotta act their age somehow. Better a bouncy castle than a slaughter house.

It was so much more terrifying to deal with an ex-military English butler than having to deal with Batman on a bad night.

“I insist.”

Sam’s smile froze on her face and her eyelid twitched. She shot Dick a look but he was too busy looking up at the roof.

“And _I_ insist that I’d be fine.”

Alfred raised his eyebrow and she could just imagine the thoughts running through his mind. He leaned forward, his face looking overly long as his unnaturally youthful eyes peered down at her.

Sam could feel the sweat on her hands and she gulped. His smile came as balefully as a worker on his last straw with a disrespectful customer.

Sam’s eyes grew wider and wider before she nodded her head quickly.

“Perfect, we’ll have fish for dinner then,” Alfred said. He walked around to get behind Sam and placed a hand on her shoulder, not exactly making her walk to the car forcefully. But she could still see that he was determined to feed her.

Sam slid inside the open door and she rigidly took her place next to Dick.

They took out to the manor when she whirled to her side and smacked Dick on the arm. She didn’t say anything but, instead, turned her face away from him. As though she smelt something horrible.

“I’m sorry.”

Sam picked a spot from the window to stare out at and she focused on the way the grass became clearer the further away they went.

“Sam, I’m sorry.”

She didn’t turn around.

“Sam,” he whined. “I’m sorry.”

She just continued to stare out.

“Please forgive me. I swear, I’m sorry.”

Sam sighed and turned to him but she didn’t stop the hurt look on her face.

Dick’s own sad eyes were watery and he threw himself at her. She grabbed him and they hugged.

When he pulled away, Sam politely looked away for him to wipe away his tears.

“So Bruce,” she finally spoke up. “Where is he? Shouldn’t he be here with you?”

“He had to go to the company to sign a few things. But he’d be back by the time dinner is ready.”

Sam’s lips curled and she nearly scoffed but Dick’s protests silenced her words.

“Just because you keep defending him doesn’t mean he’ll magically become a good guy,” she muttered moodily.

Dick opened his mouth to counter her statement but then he sighed, shut his mouth and his swimming eyes looked out the window.

“He’s not all that bad,” he whispered as they pulled out in front of the Manor.

Sam’s shoulders loosened up but she kept her gaze away.

Alfred herded them through the front door whilst taking Dick’s outer coat from him. Sam just picked at her fuzzy sweater’s sleeve as they waited for Alfred to reappear from the closet.

“Sam?”

She shrugged and stared at the painting on the wall past Dick’s left ear.

“Can you look at me,” Dick asked exasperated.

Sam took it a step further by staring unblinkingly at his face. He slowly looped his arm around hers and pulled her further inside. They walked past the ballroom Sam could remember from that specific scene in the comics.

“Bruce thought we’d want to relax a bit,” Dick smiled softly to himself. “But I managed to trade off that slide-set he had wanted to get us, for something better.”

Dick pushed open the door with his free hand. Inside the room lay a big, rubber-smelling bouncy castle.

Sam’s mouth dropped open and she couldn’t hide her disgust at the blatant colouring scheme as the Man of Steel.

Dick’s lips quirked up in a smile causing Sam to bit her lip as she held back her whining. Dick pushed her up the castle and she fell forth. This time, Dick didn’t hold back his amusement. Sam stumbled forward, getting used to the lack of solid ground before she turned around and blankly stared at her friend.

“You made me sad. Prepare to die!”

~~It was a little funny to see Dick immediately pale, not gonna lie.~~


End file.
